


JonDami collection 2021

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bottom Damian Wayne, Breeding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, There..is... Really no plot lol, Top Jonathan Samuel Kent, belly bulge, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: “feels good!!” Jonathan replied with that huge grin of his taking Damian aback a bit and blush himself “ feels like home…” he squeezed the cushion more against his face burring it completely into the soft material Damian laughing as a response.“ok…!ok you horny dog..move aside now.. make room for me”A collection of fics I will write during march for the two boysMight be nsfw or not depending on the updatethe tags WIll be Updated so be warned ♥
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Supersons Month of love 2021





	JonDami collection 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for the JonDami-DamiJon month 8D !! YAY !  
> its mostly just PWP so...don't.. like.. expect a plot? XD  
> this is just for me and my lack of update DX I am so sorry guys! i am working on more fics as we speak and soon even more updates ehehehe  
> please enjoy!!! i hope you like the fluff and the porn ofc XD

Damian stretched his hands, purring gently as he tried to wriggle his friend's grasp. Jonathan had already fallen asleep on his lap not caring if Damian was uncomfortable or had any need to get up and go to the bathroom.

Jonathan curled his lips and groaned in his sleep wrapping his arms even tighter around Damian’s waist.

His ears flinched as soon as he heard Jonathan breathe and moan, it was adorable how Jon slept like that, like a small kitten wrapped under the blankets all tucked in soft and warm.

They were watching a movie and Damian did watch it till the end, unlike a certain somebody that fell asleep on him right at the beginning. Damian didn’t mind it…he didn’t have the heart to wake up Jonathan.

In any other circumstances, he would probably just push the boy off of him and wake him up with a kick in the stomach. Sure! But this was different…  
Jonathan Kent was his boyfriend now…and his partner. Mate! When he wanted to be mean to him Damian just couldn’t. Sure he was cocky as always and didn’t stop being a huge ass to everyone else.

But when it came down to Jonathan…Damian just didn’t find the words. He did make fun of him… even joked a lot about his IQ, even if Jonathan himself was really smart and a fast learner, just not as good as Damian. And sure…he loved to tease him… make the younger boy sweat and blush under his small teases and brushes. Always leaning down on him and purring while nobody was looking brushing his leg under the table and enjoying the reaction he gained.

Sure Damian loved everything about that…. but he couldn’t be mean to Jon in a way that would hurt his lover.

So Jon was annoying and loud, and most interests Jonathan had Damian wasn’t always on the same page with him, but sure…he did it for love. He wanted to please his boyfriend.  
Now, Damian knew if he kept sitting there with the tv not offering his best entertainment he would either die of boredom or just have to wake up Jon and listen to him growl all day because he didn’t get his well-deserved rest. Damian didn’t want to hear Jonathan complain, so instead, he looked at the screen and tried to focus. 

Jonathan stretched again squeezing Damian even more making the older boy squirm and jolt. The sudden movement made Jonathan flinch opening his eyes lazily as he scanned the room feeling something incredibly warm on his cheeks. When he finally woke up he looked over his shoulder noticing Damian above him.

“hey…” he smiled looking at his beautiful boyfriend. Damian blushed but looked down smiling back at the boy “hey!”

Jon’s ears perked up and flipped around making Damian laugh and pinch at them lazily. It was so cute when Jonathan was excited.. he would show that with his ears and tail that started waggling constantly without stopping. Just too adorable to suppress a chuckle and pat him on the head.

Damian pinched one of his ears earning a soft groan from the boy underneath

“hurts…” he whined and complained but his tails obvious waggling was showing him he didn’t dislike it all that much. He was just being a whining baby!

“come on cry baby..get up, my legs fell asleep because of you” Damian laughed looking at Jonathan's displeased expression. He didn’t want to get up from Damian’s lap but the boy was now literally pushing his finger against his cheek and pulling on his ear harder making him move by force.

Once Damian finally got up Jon rolled over and closed his eyes again this time taking his boyfriend's position. It was still warm and soft, where Damian was sitting making it incredibly comfortable for the young pup to sleep and curl into a ball savoring Damian’s scent completely.

The pillow behind Jonathan still had Damian’s minty scent on it so the young boy couldn’t resist and rolled over again hugging the soft cushion squeezing It hard against his chest. He loved when Damian’s scent still lingered next to him making the whole room feel so cozy and perfect; the scent of his boyfriend was just too perfect for Jonathan he couldn’t get enough.

It was already a blessing that Damian chooses him as his boyfriend and scented him from the first day they met. Jonathan of course didn’t realize that until someone mentioned it to the boy making the whole conversation with Damian embarrassing. 

The older boy blushing and turning around truly feeling the shame of Jonathan even asking about it!

His ears turned completely red and his eyes kept avoiding Jonathan all the time trying his best to sound as cocky as his usual self “me? Scenting you? Ridiculous!” that was everything he ever said that day, apart from denying everything Jonathan said and asked.

Sure Damian was a stubborn mule...but Jonathan liked him for that reason.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Asked Damian returning to his seat only to find Jonathan curled up in a ball and giggling like crazy when he inhaled a bit of his boyfriend's scent once more.

“feels good!!” Jonathan replied with that huge grin of his taking Damian aback a bit and blush himself “ feels like home…” he squeezed the cushion more against his face burring it completely into the soft material Damian laughing as a response.

“ok…!ok you horny dog..move aside now.. make room for me” Jonathan shifted again this time making appropriate room for his boyfriend as he sat up and waited like a good boy for his boyfriend to sit back next to him. Damian took the opportunity to sit in between Jonathan’s legs almost in his lap as he placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

You could tell Jonathan was extremely happy with this since his tail never stopped waggling even after Damian sat back with him. the cat-boy was only gone for a couple of minutes just to get some soda and popcorn knowing Jonathan liked snacks while watching Tv and Jonathan took those few minutes to drown himself in Damian’s scent becoming horny out of the blue. His incredibly strong hormones were over the top already and having his adorable, smaller boyfriend, next to him again was enough to drive him crazy.

The pillow was thrown on the ground in a matter of seconds and Jonathan’s arms wrapped around Damian’s wait equally fast burring his nose in the crook of his neck.

“Jon…?”Damian leaned back savoring the scent Jonathan was releasing as the younger boy nuzzled in his neck moving his nose up and down licking his sensitive flesh along the way making Damian shiver. 

“h….mmh…Dami…” Damian could feel Jonathan’s hot breath on his skin and hear his heavy breathing and panting behind him. he knew exactly the expression Jonathan was giving him right now and to be honest… he liked it. he loved when Jonathan showed that animal side of his, making sure everyone knew that Damian was his and his alone.

Of course, Damian could defend himself and didn’t need anyone’s help to get out of trouble or even to be owned by anyone as a possession but at the same time, something was arousing in the idea of being protected and cherished like something truly precious and worth fighting for.

He loved Jonathan’s incredible devotion and love. It was truly arousing in his eyes and he knew Jonathan never thought of him as just something to own and show off. Their love was different and Jonathan just loved to show off how much he truly cared for the young cat-boy.

“Dami I… I'm! Ah please…”

“Words Jonathan…” Damian smirked rubbing his ass against Jonathan’s crotch teasing his boyfriend riling him up even more knowing what effect this could have on Jonathan. And of course, he was right… Jonathan responded almost immediately rutting back against his ass and grunting over his neck like a beast.

“mh…want!! Want you!! Ah, you’re doing this on purpose…” Jonathan replied biting down on Damian’s neck earning a sweet and delicious moan from his kitten. “You’re making me horny!!”

“Sweet pup!” Damian smirked and moaned rubbing nonstop against his boyfriend's now fully erect member still trapped inside his pants “I would never…” 

This was a game for Damian, and Jonathan knew it. he just wanted to see his aggressive and possessive side now and who was Jonathan to deny this to his kitten?

Not after all the scenting and rubbing and teasing Damian was giving him, oh no…he would surely feel Jonathan’s incredibly stamina tonight. The movie was already over and done with!

*

“Go…good…!!” Damian couldn’t contain his moan trying everything he could to keep as quiet as he could since they were still in the living room and the walls were really thin making it hard for the sound not to be heard outside, but there was also a part of Damian that just didn’t care.

He wanted to scream and moan louder while Jonathan’s cock was still inside him, the kitten bouncing on his mate's cock and mewling sweet sounds music to Jonathan’s ears.

“Dami!! Dami!!! S..so good!! so good for me!!” he kept nibbling on Damian’s neck while the kitten only moved his hips faster rocking as much as he could pushing himself down on his boyfriend's turgid member taking him completely in.

“f..full ah..so full… so big!” another round of soft and dirty moans escaped Damian while he rubbed his hand against his belly feeling exactly where Jonathan was right now. There was something incredibly arousing while feeling your boyfriend’s cock buried deep inside you to the point of feeling him completely. 

Jonathan moved his hips up and pressed Damian right against him keeping him steady as he rocked forward violently thrusting inside of the kitten. Damian’s eyes rolled back and his tongue darted out as he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. He couldn’t even compose a single sentence anymore it was just too overwhelming.

The fact of Jonathan’s super-strength came in handy this time because he could keep Damian up with only one hand as the other now traveled down to his cock rubbing it few times before pressing it against Damian’s stomach and navel.

“ah…feel you... I can feel you here…” he smirked pressing the kitten’s cock against his belly making sure to whisper that into his ears as the kitten just mewled not knowing how to reply. “I wish I could go deeper… even further mh…. More!!” his hips moved again this time harder Damian screaming from shock as he came all over Jonathan’s hand and his stomach.

“I want to cum inside you…mh.. can I? Dami? Please kitten??” he begged as he kept a steady rhythm on his movement making sure to always hit that right spot inside of the kitten as Damian was now incredibly sensitive and felt every nerve and every movement rush thru his body. He couldn’t even tell Jonathan to stop because every time he wanted to speak only muffled sobs and moans would come out.

“mh…nnh..ah… ahhh~ nnh!”

Damian was slowly drifting away into slumber but tried to keep his consciousness leaning against Jonathan’s strong chest opening his mouth wide. Jonathan took that as a sign and smacked their lips together thrusting his tongue inside Damian’s mouth and swallowing up all the delicious sounds he was making.

He was close to cumming now, knot already forming. Now it was a bit hard to move since the knot couldn’t get inside without a rough push and now Damian was incredibly sensitive so that could be an issue, but the boy didn’t back away. He pushed down further on Jonathon’s knot earning a sweet growl from him, parting away from each, Jonathan moving his hands away from Damian’s cock and onto his hips again. The rim on his ass was incredibly stretched now.. it would only take a few more thrusts to fully push his knot inside and milk his inside with his seed.

“knot…mh…now…ah..” Damian was drooling while asking for Jonathan’s cock and knot inside of him, of course, who was Jonathan to deny this to his lover? He moved his hips again a few more times just as much as Damian tried to move his own body on top of Jonathan’s to push further down. 

Finally, after few more thrusts, Damian sinks on his boyfriend’s member feeling the huge budge stretch inside of him takings its rightful place as he was kept steady by two strong hands on him.

“ah… mh…” he was drooling so much, eyes watering trying to keep his composure. it was so much, he could see the bulge in his stomach still there making it almost look like he was pregnant.

“nnh…..” he heard Jonathan moan as a huge gush of cum spilled inside of him almost leaking out but still kept in place by the knot itself. It was hard to move since both of them were stuck together now but Damian didn’t even want to move. He felt incredibly good and warm… everything was spinning around him but he didn’t care.. he loved the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend just as much as he loved that strong body pressed against him.

“ah…ha…l..look Dami!” Jonathan finally spoke after a bit pressing his thumb against his belly “it's so swollen… mmh.. and chubby!” Damian purred at the sensation and leaned back against Jonathan once again

“I bet you will get pregnant soon….!” He teased but Damian didn’t reply… he wasn’t sure if the kitten even heard him but it didn’t matter. his boyfriend was dozing off against him finally falling asleep in his embrace earning only a small “nngh…” sound as a reply to his sentence. 

Jon caressed his cheek and kissed it gently noticing Damian was asleep. He smiled and moved his legs a bit but doing his best not to wake the young kitten.  
It was obvious that he will have to wait this time awake until his knot softens and later on clean Damian because if there were one thing Damian hated the most… it was cleanliness….!


End file.
